grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou
Princesse Louise Marie Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart (née d'Anjou;' '''17th November 1740 - 21st June 1763) known previously as "''Mademoiselle d'Alençon" or "Mademoiselle", was a Princesse Grandelumérienne. She was the first holder of the title: "Duchesse de Mortemart" since the elevation of Mortemart from a Marquisate to Duché. Born in 1740 at Le château d'Argenteuil, Louise Marie Antoinette is a petite-fille de Grandelumière and is entitled to the attribute Altesse Impériale. Antoinette, though sweet, dainty and lovely, was a simpering idiot. She experienced convulsive vapours and was prone to fainting at the slightest thing. There were reports from observers that "she often lay in a faint for two hours; the odour of a bouquet of violets made her ill; the sight of a lobster or crawfish, even in a painting, caused her a nervous fit. Nothing of a coquette, she was very sweet and almost ingenious. Though but little blessed with natural wit, her gayety was nonetheless frank and full of spontaneity. She was not an enemy of pleasure, but she preferred it simple and without ostentation. Biography Birth "Mademoiselle" arrived into the world on Friday, 17th November 1740, in northwestern Paris commune of Argenteuil. She was named Louise Marie Antoinette by her father Philippe de Grandelumérie, Monsieur le Duc d'Anjou, and Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Madame la Duchesse d'Anjou. As a petite-fille de Grandelumière, Antoinette was entitled to the attribute "Altesse Impériale", although it was customary at Argenteuil, her style, "Mademoiselle d'Alençon" was most commonly used. Throughout her life, she would be dubbed affectionately as "Toinette" or "Toni". Childhood Toinette was sent to l'Abbaye de Fontevraud in 1745. Fontevraud was an ancient and distinguished institution. "la reine des abbayes" was founded by the Plantagenêts in the heart of the Loire Valley, prior to them becoming Kings of England. Buried at Fontevraud were King Henri II Plantagenêt, Aliénor d'Aquitaine, and Richard Cœur de Lion (Lionheart). But Fontevraud was no teaching establishment. Toinette was only five when she was sent to Fontevraud, and she did not return to Argenteuil until 1755, ten years later. Toinette had three brothers: Charles, Duc d'Alençon (1732-34), Emmanuel, Duc d'Alençon (1737-56), and Philippe, Duc de d'Angoulême (1742-45). She also had three sisters: Emmanuelle, Mademoiselle d'Anjou (1730-1762) Catherine, Mademoiselle de d'Angoulême (1745-), and Sophie, Mademoiselle de Ponthieu (1749-). Her three sisters were headstrong, quite unlike the gentle Toinette. Though, Emmanuelle had more of a softening grace than Catherine and Sophie. She adored Emmanuel, Monsieur le Duc d'Alençon. Adolescence Toinette was presented at Argenteuil in 1755. It was at the time when sleighing-expeditions were taking place that Dauphiné-Sophie became intimately acquainted with "Mademoiselle". Toinette and Dauphiné were frequently seen skimming through Paris and the adjacent countryside with prancing horses decked out in white head-plumes and jingling harnesses covered with bells. Toinette was described as being: "wrapped in fur, with all the brilliance and freshness of the age of sixteen: the emblem of spring, peeking from sable and ermine". This expedition resulted in the women developing a "sincere and devoted friendship". Their friendship was marked primarily by gaiety in shared activities. But the two also shared quieter times. They enjoyed walks, chatter and reading aloud. Their friendship, common among young women, and was heavily influenced in its declaration by the style of Rousseau’s novel "La Nouvelle Héloïse". It was a thing of hearts and flowers and delicate language. When Dauphiné-Sophie addressed Antoinette (including her sister-in-law Madame Impériale) as "my dear heart" and addressed her as "angel" or signed herself with "a heart entirely yours," she was in the tradition of Rousseau’s heroine Julie d'Étanges writing to her confidante and cousin Claire. Madame la Dauphiné was charmed by Antoinette and overwhelmed her with attention and affection that spectators did not fail to notice. In March 1757 the Saxon Ambassador reported: "Dauphine-Sophie a montré beaucoup d'affection pour Mlle Angoulême...Cette jeune femme est douce et gentille, appréciant beaucoup les privilèges d'une "Princesse Grandelumerian"." (Dauphine-Sophie showed much affection for Mademoiselle...This young woman is sweet and kind, appreciating very much the privileges of a "Princesse Grandelumerian".) The Ambassador went on to describe her "sweet" and "sincère character". He even assured the King-Elector (Augustus III) that Antoinette d'Anjou was "far from intrigue" and that Mademoiselle was "not at all identified with the interests of "Mesdames Mortemarette"." As it happened, Toinette was for many reasons a suitable candidate for such a friendship. Her subsequent status as "Mademoiselle" (1757) and eldest unmarried granddaughter of the Angevin line, segmented close ties between the Blois and Blois-Anjou. Toinette was not an intriguer. This was what Dauphiné-Sophie indicated to the Queen-Electress (Maria-Josepha) when she wrote proudly that her new friend "didn’t have the Rochechouart character." She was, on the contrary, thanks to her Blois blood, that desirable commodity, a good Princesse. According to the usage of Argenteuil, the Toinette was entitled to be addressed by both Dauphin and Dauphiné as "Cousin" and "Cousine." In the serene Toinette, Dauphiné-Sophie discovered tolérance, simplicity, amiability and calm playfulness. When Louis XIV ascended the throne in 1757, Toinette was elevated to the rank "Mademoiselle" - a very prestigious mode of address which was given to the eldest unmarried daughter of "Monsieur" and "Madame". In December 1757, Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart died, which devastated Antoinette. Engagement Alexandre de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquis de Montpipeau, was the unmarried son of Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Monsieur le Marquis de Vivonne, and the scandalous Sophie Thérèse d'Orléans, Madame la Marquise de Vivonne (née "Mademoiselle"), and subsequent heir to the largest fortune in all Grandelumérie. Indeed, Monsieur de Montpipeau was considered a promising bridegroom for the vast accumulation of unmarried woman at Argenteuil. He was stunningly handsome, blessed with a tall physique, desirable blonde hair, and exuberant blue eyes. As well as his evident attractiveness, Montpipeau was intelligent and quick-witted, equipped with a special drollery known as L'e esprit de Mortemart. To marry such a man was a pleasant prospect for any woman. An unceremonious marriage announcement between Toinette and Montpipeau was made at L'hôtel du pavillon du Roi. It was apparent that there was apprehension (It was here that a crowd who had arrived to commemorate Louis XIV gave shelter to an unsuspecting violent attack which caused much yelling and screaming, this inevitably made Toinette scream and fall unconscious. A bad omen?). Toinette was devastated. Her pure and unsullied reputation would be on the line. To say she was devastated would be an understatement. She had envisioned a peaceful existence in which she would partake in her philanthropist activities, keep intact her maidenhood, all while enjoying the honorific title she had been given. Toinette believed that if marriage was to really take place, it would be an imperial destiny to which as a petite-fille de Grandelumière she considered herself entitled (Charles, Comte de Vermandois, and Antoine, Comte de Champagne were a likelihood in her mind.) In distress, Toinette had thrown herself to the feet of Louis XIV, weeping "Please, Sire! You can not allow this!". He assisted his young niece up to her feet and ensured her that she would not be disappointed in her marriage with Montpipeau. Indifference to her suffering in the interest of "prestige" was evident to numerous people involved with the arrangement of her marriage. He went on further to press upon the importance of the marriage. Toinette had no alternative but to submit with the words: "You are my Emperor and thus my master." She and the Emperor shared a compassionate embrace. Marriage Toinette married Alexandre de Rochechouart de Mortemart at La cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. Her attire for the occasion was undoubtedly more beautiful than the bride. She wore an elaborate golden Chinese silk manteuil which was heavily brocaded above with a more sumptuous gold than the silk. The crème de la crème was an exquisitely vulgar pearl 25,000 livre worth necklace known as "La Napolitain", due to the location at which the pearls were extracted. The apex was a vermillion carnelian stone centred above the bosom. Throughout the ceremony, Toinette surprisingly kept calm. She did, however, keep her fan out and occupied her floundering nature by fluttering it profusely (This was expected, so a fan studied with 531 diamonds was created). After the ceremony, the wedding group travelled via carriage from Notre-Dame to the Le palais de justice de Paris where Toinette relinquished her entire autonomy to Cardinal Mortemart, as immediate beneficiary of the 50,000 livre dowry (It was not such a displeasing notion to marry a pious and virtuous woman yet unattractive, that was compensation enough. The licentious and troublesome Sophie d'Orléans had a dowry of 2,000,000.) During the reception held at Argenteuil, Toinette expressed her apprehensions of the bedding ceremony to Dauphiné-Sophie. The laughing Dauphiné reassured her that when the time came Monsieur de Montpipeau would know what to do. While dancing with Dauphin-Auguste her excessive stupidity and simple-mindedness was ever evident. He sarcastically exclaimed that her boring company made him believe she was "as witty as a basket of eggs" to which Toinette replied that she indeed "loved eggs very much" and "in all varieties." Once the reception had concluded, the announcement was made that the bedding of Mademoiselle and Marquis would be taking place. Toinette would be undressed by Dauphiné-Sophie, and Alexandre undressed by Dauphin-Auguste, the two were placed into their evening attire before being blessed and naturally climbing into bed. It was then that the court withdrew. Immediately upon touching her Toinette fainted. Uncomfortable with the idea of procreating with an unconscious woman, Alexandre rolled back over went to sleep. Matrimony Toinette seldom spent time with her husband, Montpipeau. This was not a matter of timidity, more impracticality. As Grand Maître de la Maison, Montpipeau was landed with the task of being overall superintendent of the Emperor's household. This prestigious post had been handed down to him via Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart (1693-1757) who held the coveted position during the reign of Marie IV. Nevertheless, Montpipeau took time out from his extramarital dalliances to successfully impregnate Toinette. With all her devotion and her famous sensitivity, Antoinette was, to put it delicately, somewhat of a bore. She certainly did not provide the kind of amusing society to which all of Argenteuil was becoming accustomed. Though she was not what one would call popular, it was her obligation as the senior Petite-Fille de Grandelumière to be present at all events and to be a member of the Imperial cortège. Thus, Toinette continued to haunt Argenteuil in a downhearted manner. Toinette spent her time with an entourage of like-minded, featherbrained and sweet-tempered women. There was her dames (or dames d'honneur), Stephanie Béatrix-Étiennette Renart Fuchsamberg d'Amblimont, Madame la Marquise de Lâge de Volude, and Marie-Louise-Jérôme Célésia, Madame la Marquise de Ginestous. Another close acquaintance was Marie-Jeanne de Bombelles, Madame la Marquise de Travanet. Further company was sought in a small Phalène named Thisbée whom Toinette flowered her motherly devotion on. Thisbée was either loved or loathed at Argenteuil. His loving yet mischievous nature won the heart of le Baron de Bazelaire and le Prince de Condé, where his haughty demeanour and pampered lifestyle did nothing to amuse Dauphin-Auguste. The pathetic and oversensitive health of Toinette caused some concern during her pregnancy. Her persistent fainting could have been a potential risk to the child if she had fallen in some unorthodox position. There was a rumour that Mesdames de Lâge and de Ginestous had taken it upon themselves to place cushions about her chambers, in order to cushion her fall when her senses became overwhelmed. In fact, these cushions were rather placed down for comfort and pleasure of Thisbée rather than a compassionate effort for his mistress. The pregnancy went smoothly, prescribed were visits to Saint-Germain-en-Laye and Saint-Etienne to benefit from the fresh countryside air. Toinette had accompanied the court to visit château de Sannois when her initial labour began. Feeling a slight abdominal pain, it was suggested that she had best return back to Argenteuil. Thus, Toinette was bundled into her carriage with Lâge and Ginestous, followed in a separate carriage by Vermond, who was Antoinette's obstetrician. Once back at Argenteuil, Antoinette was carried by servants upon a chaise into her chambers where she was promptly placed into bed. Back at Sannois, Louis XIV received word from a courier that his niece was in labour. What followed was a tremendous boom and race of carriages bounding over the outskirts of Paris back to Argenteuil. Madame la Princesse was able to see the jovial side of all this, placing a bet with Dauphin-Auguste's former maîtresse-en-titre, Mademoiselle de Moncontour, as to whether or not Toinette would faint during the birth. Spectators thronged her bedchamber once the Emperor's entourage arrived. In distress, Toinette cried in tremendous vain: "Je vais mourir! Je vais mourir!". After an excruciating birth and an interlude of fainting, Toinette successfully delivered a young boy. The child was handed to Louis XIV where he proclaimed it's sex. After a blessing by la couronne cardinale, the court withdrew to leave the brittle Toinette in peace. Toinette's attitude to motherhood was more the attitude a young child would have when receiving a new doll. This is not to mean that she did not care about the child, quite the opposite. Toinette would press Madame la Marquise de Travanet, governess of the young child, upon the health of her chargé. The child was housed at château de Rueil and was to receive the austere atmosphere a Mortemart was akin to. There was to be no sensitive atmosphere that Toinette surrounded herself with at Beauvoir and her pavillon de Babiole. The child was named Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Rochechouart, in honour of the late Cardinal Mortemart. Though, this would never do for the demure Toinette, who would instead dub him "Chou-Chou." (Her following children would acquire similar named. Along with "Rourou" there would be "Fonfon", "Momo", and "Cycy" pronounced "See-See.") Duchesse de Mortemart When Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Duc de Mortemart (1710-58) passed away, Toinette was elevated to Duchesse de Mortemart. There hadn't been a female consort of house Rochechouart de Mortemart since Charlotte Isabelle Augustine de La Tour d'Auvergne who had married Louis Étienne de Rochechouart de Mortemart in the previous century and in 1693 was the subsequent mother to Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Cardinal de Mortemart. Sophie Thérèse''' d'Orléans had passed away prior to the death of Cardinal de Mortemart, thus' never having the chance to take up the coveted title. Toinette mourned her beau-père very much, subject to bouts of weeping over the loss of the eldest nephew of Cardinal de Mortemart. Alexandre would become Duc de Mortemart, inheriting an unimaginable fortune and a quantity of expensive and luxurious estates: château de Chaumont-sur-Loire, château de Javarzay, château de Jumilhac, château de La Motte de Bauçay, château de Rochechouart, château de Rueil, château de Sannois, L'hôtel du pavillon de Vivonne, le pavillon lapis-lazuli, and le palais Cardinal. Alexandre gave the château and the surrounding park of Beauvoir to Toinette. Since a woman in the 18th century couldn't own property in her own right, Toinette was a pseudo-owner. It was around this time that Toinette became avec un enfant once more. Louis-Marie Hyacinthe de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born on 24th January 1759 at Le château d'Argenteuil and was entitled Comte de Fontainebleau at birth. Monseigneur and Madame la Grand/Grande Dauphiné acted as Godparents. Hyacinthe was sent to live at le château de Rueil with his elder brother Louis-Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Rochechouart where they were both in the care of Madame la Marquise de Travanet. More children would follow in the successive years to come (1760 and 62): Marie-Aglaé Isabelle de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Mortemart and Marie-Bénédicte Germaine de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Saint-Cyr. Monsieur, le Duc d'Anjou and Marie Victoire, Duchesse de Modena would become godparents to Isabelle and Madame la Princesse with Monsieur le Prince would act as godparents to Germaine. '''Gouvernante des Enfants Impériaux de Grandelumière Toinette was appointed Gouvernante des Enfants Impériaux de Grandelumière, which perplexed everyone. Whom suggested her? It was an accumulation of good connections. First must be noted the Emperor's affection for her, who already favoured her husband as a close male companion, and wanted to bestow favour not just upon him but upon his spouse too. Plus, this position would also educate Toinette even without her knowing, a positive which was seen by many including her husband. Another point is the esteem the Dauphiné still had for Toinette, and her wanting to bestow favour upon her little friend and cousin. Raphaëlle de Rohan, an avid watcher on the goings-on in the inner-workings of Mortemart from the convent, felt that this position would give Toinette "who bore that coveted title of MY ancestors" (her capitals) a worthwhile occupation and some spotlight onto her former household. Another factor must be Toinette's natural motherly instincts and her utter love and devotion to children. This appointment did horrify some staunch courtiers, knowing that this, quite frankly, stupid adolescent was to take up a quite prestigious role at court. Madame la Princesse commented: "Antoinette, who has as much sense as a brainless scholar, as much direction as a visionless coachman, and as much utilitarian purpose as a handleless teapot, has neither the attitude or resolve to mould our future breed." here the Princesse was on solid ground. Though Toinette was morally sound, equipped piety and kind-hearted spirit hadn't the resolve to be a Gouvernante. Furthermore, there were her mercurial moods and pathetic outlook upon life, which to any young child couldn't have been a prosperous prospect. Thorough education was needed to rid her of her childlike mannerisms and her pathetic proneness to snivelling and other such unattractive behaviours. Baronne Marie Angélique de Mackau was appointed as sous gouvernante (depute governess) and was seen as an excellent corrective to Toinette's piteous nature. Baronne de Mackau had been well educated at Val-de-Grâce and had: "the firmness which bends resistance, and the affectionate kindness which inspires attachment." Indeed, Mackau's education and tenderness of heart helped to correct Toinette's childish faults and under whose tuition she made progress in her education, as well as succeeding in developing tranquil and a less pathetic personality, with a strong will directed toward religious principles. Though, it seemed no amount of education and guidance could ride Toinette of her sensibility driven countenance or common fainting spells at the most menial of things. Madame de Mackau would remain a life long friend and maternal figure to Toinette. Mackau's sister-in-law Elisabeth Louise Lenoir de Verneuil de Soucy and her elder daughter Renée Suzanne de Soucy were both appointed to be her colleagues as sous gouvernante. Mackau's younger daughter, Marie-Angélique de Bombelles, became a lifelong personal friend and correspondent. With the assistance of a retinue of sous gouvernante, Antoinette became more equipped to handle the three surviving children born to Monseigneur: Élisabeth-Augustine (10 c.1763), Charles-Edouard-François (9 c.1763) and Marie Bénédicte Philippine (3 c.1763). Her routine with the children in the summer would be recorded by Madame de Lâge, who would accompany them on their expeditions: "In the summer, the children would rise and dine between 7-8. Since neither child had been presented, they did not attend the levee or coucher of the Emperor/Empress/Dauphin/Dauphiné. Then would follow a trip to either the forests of Fontainebleau, Rambouillet, or Compiègne where they were enlivened by Proverbs, composed by Mlle de Soucy, to be acted by her pupils and the other ladies. At this season also the favourite study of the Imperial children was botany, under the supervision of one M. Lemonnier, a celebrated doctor and botanist, who would accompany them and Mme de Marsan in their walks, and tell them the names and qualities of the shrubs and plants and the origin and date of their becoming known in Grandelumière. These open-air lessons were so delightful to the children that they never forgot them. Their history and geography lessons were given by M. Leblond and their religious instruction conducted by l'Abbe de Montigat, Canon de Chartres and "Tuteur aux enfants de Grandelumière." Toinette sat in on all these lessons and acquired some well-to-do knowledge on all the children studied. Punctual speaking and the like was a lesson which affected her greatly, though her newfound polite manner would not be without the classic nervous and pathetic nature Toinette was a-tune. As time passed, the children whom Toinette doted on, began to grow and move on. Princesse Augustine was sent to l'Abbaye de Fontevraud where she'd receive the same strict punishments that Toinette herself undertook. Prince Edouard was placed into the hands of a governor, though Toinette made sure to give her former "peu de responsabilité" a kiss on the cheek every morning as he awakened. The most distressing departure was the small Princesse Philippine, Toinette's "ami spécial." The Dauphiné had arranged her youngest daughter to wed the Saxon heir. Thus' the little Philippine was to be bundled like a dynastic package to a foreign country at the tender age of three. It was at Kehl, an island located on the river Rhine, directly opposite Strasbourg. This was a place still littered with remnants of the Ten Year's War which had scorched the surrounding countryside with dilapidated buildings and the like. A document handed to Toinette read her duties once the court had arrived at the pre-constructed handover pavilion: "Her Highness will keep Madame on a silken cord, and will be expected to ensure the child curtsies, and acts appropriately, she will also be responsible for reigning in the child should she wail, etc, and shall be the proxy for her signing. Will also be responsible for making introductions to the Princess, and on her behalf. Shall have to hand the duties off to the Saxon noblewomen once it is time for the parties to depart." Everything went as smoothly as could be, except the spontaneous outbursts of both excitement and restlessness from the small Philippine, until the time Toinette went to bid farewell to the small child. Toinette handed over the silken lead, smothered her "ami spécial" in kisses before the small Philippine asked in vain when her beloved governess would follow, Toinette simply shook her head and replied rather depressingly "I'm afraid our next encounter is not for this world." Though morbid, Toinette touched on a true note. A Princesse who was being sent to a foreign country was never expected to return unless in disgrace or in failure, so it was more than likely that the two would never meet again. After giving motherly instruction to the new waiting women, including an unnecessary though touching reminder that the small Princesse was afraid of thunder, the two were parted. Since protocol demanded that a foreign Princesse was to be removed from any personal attire once entering her new country, Toinette was given a pathetic bundle containing the small child's clothes. Once back at Argenteuil, Toinette wrote to the ci-devant Duchesse de Rohan, Raphaëlle de Mortemart, that even though etiquette was at best "necessary" it was at worst "monstrously cruel and cold." "Mortemart" Reputation Since the passing of Cardinal Mortemart, "Mortemart" itself hadn't the best reputation. Mainly out of jealousy of an immensely expensive fortune and an ancient lineage, people began to look down on Toinette and Alexandre. Alexandre was, in their mind, an incompetent leader, who wasn't present at court enough to deserve his luxurious apartment at court. Antoinette was "stupid without being funny." Though, there were rational explanations for the issues House Mortemart faced. Alexandre had been moving back and forth from Rueil due to ill-health, rumored to be syphilis, which meant he had been unable, accept times of good health, to fulfill his court occupation as Grand Maître de la Maison. His absence from court was the butt of a joke to some people. This was ever apparent when a Wagg applied to his chamber door "House to Let." Monseigneur teased quite openly, like all the other courtiers, about the indisposition of her husband. Toinette, in all her timidity, was able to answer questions upon his whereabouts with great style "I do not know about that", "I'm unaware of such a rumor", "I couldn't believe that to be true", "I am content to have faith in his recuperation", "He will be well", and "I thank you deeply for your concern about my husband." In a sense, Toinette was the only positive Mortemart representative at court. She made sure to attend all social events in her husband's place. As stated, Toinette was the only positive Mortemart representative at court. Two less-positive Mortemart persons came in the form of Alexandre's sisters: Mademoiselle de Vivonne and Mademoiselle de Lussac. The two were known by many at court to be bitchy, cruel and unusually sexually voracious. Though they had beauty, they lacked wit to support it. And in the words of Laurène de Penthièvre "beauty without wit is simply vanity." Toinette had inward contempt for Vivonne and Lussac, for their disregard of court etiquette, their gossip and slandering about her own person. It seemed that both Lussac and Vivonne mistook what it meant to be a Mortemart, as the surviving Mortemarette Laurène de Penthièvre and Raphaëlle de Rohan would happily testify. Though there was a positive light on the horizon. This was two clerical Mortemart men, Louis-Clément de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Fontainebleau, Archevêque de Strasbourg, Colonel-Général Juge de la Couronne, Maître de la Monnaie, a very wealthy, and very lavish Mortemart who was equal in personality to the late Cardinal Mortemart. There was also the newly appointed Couronne Cardinal, Louis-Baptiste Philippe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Évêque de Nantes, who had a dazzling career ahead of himself. Toinette was present at the receiving of the Cardinal's zucchetto, at which she tenderly kissed her uncle and congratulated him on his appointment. There was however presented upon Mortemart itself. Monseigneur, while serving as co-regent while the Emperor departed to Monaco during an illness, elevated Rochechouart de Mortemart to that of a princely house. Alexandre, unable to attend the announcement and presentation, had Toinette to stand-in for himself. Death In May 1763, Toinette complained of an unusual swelling in one of her breasts. Since Toinette didn't breastfeed (that was not à la mode) it was a cause for some worry. Her worst fear came to light. Toinette was diagnosed with progressed breast cancer (stages hadn't been set). Thinking she had much time to get over the disease, she continued her simple life as best she could. This would turn out to be wishful thinking. Toinette sank into a deep melancholia for the last weeks of her short life. Thoughts on the neglect of her children lingered since she vowed she'd be the mother she never had to her own children. It seemed history was repeating itself. In short, she was scared of leaving all she loved in life, and this melancholia and suffering were too much on her little heart. In June 1763, Toinette prepared her final testament with the assistance of Louis-Clément de Rochechouart de Mortemart, prince-Évêque de Strasbourg. Her devoted dame d'honneur, Stephanie Béatrix-Étiennette Renart Fuchsamberg d'Amblimont, Madame la Marquise de Lâge acted as a witness. Madame de Lâge questioned if Toinette was being too hasty by preparing a testament. But perhaps it was just as well. On the 21st, Toinette suddenly succumbed to the breast cancer which she had just been diagnosed with a month prior. Surrounding her deathbed were members of the court and the Imperial family. Monseigneur le Dauphin held her hand all the while until the end. Monsieur de Mortemart was away fighting the British during the War of the Brish Succession, which meant Louis XIV was not present either. About Monsieur de Mortemart she had to say: "He had long ago stopped loving me, but I've never stopped loving him." Thisbée, not understanding the sudden absence of his mistress, remained close to her heart while his whining and howling went into the night. Louise Marie Antoinette de Rochechouart de Mortemart''' d'Anjou, Duchesse de Mortemart, Princesse du Sang, Petite-Fille de Grandelumière passed away in her 23rd year. '''Résidences & Appartement Toinette had a ridiculous number of households in and around Paris and the many Mortemart châteaux. There was first the usual dwelling at Argenteuil, the only apartment which composed of two levels. Here, the Duc de Mortemart had precedence over la salle à manger, la petite bibliothèque, and le grand bureau. Antoinette adapted the former mournful salon de compagnie for her own private use. Where the other rooms occupied by the Duc were littered with rich-colours and sumptuous gilt and bronze furniture, Antoinette's own salon, though expensive in its own right, adopted a more demure tone with light pink (a homage to the Dauphin?) and a pale wheat used at Babiole dubbed "Moumou". The bedchamber still had the same furniture that the late Cardinal Mortemart possessed, though the coverings were changed to a cream colour. However, the prayer table and crucifix, with the original prayer chair, were still positioned under a portrait of the latter. Though, here the Duc et Duchesse couldn't escape that task, so odious to the Duc, of sharing the same bed. This was the same story at the Lapis-Lazuli Pavillon. The Pavillon de Lapis never changed an inch of its decor, even the cutlery and crockery remained the same. Thus' throughout the ages, the pavilion would remain the most outlandish and opulent throughout the entire nation (even though the Constance de Penthièvre would oddly and wrongly proclaim otherwise.) Toinette liked to visit the Pavillon, and how couldn't anyone be intoxicated by that building, that palace of Lapis-Lazuli. Another château, La-Motte de Bauçay, remained the same down to the last detail. Though, Toinette was not all fond of sleeping in the main building, claiming the châteaux was seemingly cold and eerie. She prefered the Pavillon d'Eau which was situated in the middle of the garden. Illuminated and cool, the Pavillon d'Eau was something like a pool-house, which allowed an oasis-like atmosphere. However, when a formal event would take place at La-Motte, Toinette occupied the la chambre jaune, which however had a more cheery feel compared to the other chambers. Le Château de Fontainebleau was a more favourable place to visit, somewhere too which she could repose her flighty and sensitive nature. Though it was aged and heavily steeped in the Renaissance style, Fontainebleau was cool and remote, the most isolated of all the Mortemart residences. This appealed to Toinette's desire to hide away from the world. As Gouvernante des Enfants Impériaux de Grandelumière, Toinette would take her charge on botany lessons with M. Lemonnier, though since "la bête de Fontainebleau" incident, these expeditions were moved to the closer and safer atmosphere of Houilles, the residence of the Dauphin. Though she didn't have a suite of rooms at le château de Houilles itself, Toinette occupied a small bedchamber in the attic of the Pavillon de Saint-Martin. It was very snug, with minimal furniture, furniture that had once filled her chamber at Argenteuil when she was still just known as Mademoiselle. Le Château de Rueil was a frightening place to Toinette, due to the fact that the Cardinal Mortemart had died in this imposing edifice. She occupied a small pied-à-terre in the former chamber of her beau-père Jules de Mortemart. This was illuminated as much as it could have been, through the architecture and decor made each chamber perpetually dark. Once learning from the Dauphin of the "Fantôme du Cardinal Rouge", she withdrew her children from residing there and had them installed at Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Another pied-à-terre was kept at the Tuileries Palace, on the ground floor of le pavillon de flore, an appropriately named location for little Toinette. It was furnished in pink and cream, common colours as had been mentioned. The pink furniture was fashioned in the same location at which the Dauphin had his at Houilles since Toinette requested the same décorateur d'intérieur to create a similar atmosphere to honor her cousin. Though, she kept the shutters which faced the Seine shut since the market-women and the oddly curious gave her quite a startle when they pressed their faces up to the windows. Due to this, Toinette would refer to the Tuileries as "la menagerie." Her chamber was situated behind the chapel, a location which appealed greatly. Personality and Appearance Louise Marie Antoinette was not exactly what one would call pretty. Her features somewhat lacked the regularity which is the accompaniment of true beauty (an elongated neck, somewhat long nose, and sloped shoulders being an example), but the brilliance of her complexion was remarkable. A saving grace was her delicate aristocratic features and sweet-heart smile. Although her large, light blue eyes were rather expressionless, her face was nonetheless interesting, thanks to her blond hair of an adorable golden hue, which increased still more the sweetness of an ensemble full of charms and attractions. Moreover, she was envied for her translucent complexion that Mademoiselle de Clermont would describe as "delicately fair". People also admired her glossy hair. Long, luxurious, and of an indescribable golden hue, her hair fell in cascading waves when at her toilette. Laurène de Penthièvre begrudgingly claimed Toinette had "the most beautiful blonde hair imaginable" and another person commented that her hair could easily be "likened to the tresses which crown nimbus-like the heads of Raphael’s Madonnas". Add to this a remarkably beautiful figure, and it is easy to see that Toinette was really very charming. Morally, she was good. Nothing of a coquette, she was very sweet and almost ingenious. Though but little blessed with natural wit, her gayety was nonetheless frank and full of spontaneity. She was not an enemy of pleasure, but she preferred it simple and without ostentation. Criticism was often levelled at the frivolous side of her character, but never did it succeed, even in its sharpest attacks, inciting a wrong action on her part. Her convulsive vapours were excessive, prone to shrieking (like a peacock) and collapsing suddenly. She could lay collapsed for two hours; the odour of a bouquet of violets was repellent to her. Issue * Louis-Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Rochechouart * Louis-Marie Hyacinthe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Fontainebleau * Marie-Aglaé Isabelle de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Mortemart * Marie-Bénédicte Germaine de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Saint-Cyr Titles, Styles, and Honours * 17th November 1740 - 29th November 1757 Mademoiselle d'Alençon (Altesse Impériale) * 29th November 1757 - 28th December 1757 'Mademoiselle (''Altesse Impériale) * '28th December 1757 - 1758 '''Marquise de Montpipeau (''Altesse Impériale) * '1758 -' '21st June 1763 '''Duchesse de Mortemart (''Altesse Impériale) '''Honours * Dame de l'Ordre de Sainte-Marie Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:House Blois Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:Governess of the Imperial Children of Grandelumiere